Tribulation
by EyeHateMLP
Summary: Nobody in Ponyville believed in the good lord until someone started a church which a terrorist burned down.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Ponyville, and at the Ponyville schoolhouse. Cheerilee was just teaching her usual stuff to the little 5 year old fillies. It was just after lunch, and she would now teach them about Equestrian History.

"Equestria has been ruled by the two princesses for thousands of years until Luna was sent to the moon for 1000 years. The Sun and Moon are both raised by the two sisters. Anyone who thinks that there is another god is stupid, because that retarded nutjob who tried to start a church teaching false info is just trying to ruin your life." said Cheerilee as she was teaching to the kids.

"I believe he exists." said one of the fillies.

"Who told you that he did? Was it the retard?" Cheerilee asked.

"No, it was my parents who went to his church one day." the filly replied.

"That reminds me. We're going on a field trip." Cheerilee announced to the whole class as she was packing her stuff.

The class then lined up and went on a trip to the church that was in the middle of a service. Cheerilee then grabbed a lighter out of her bag and told the class her plans for the church. The Kids cried as she burned the church, but nobody in the church noticed since they suddenly vanished off the face of the earth. Cheerilee didn't notice the flash of light that just briefly appeared for a second since she was burning the church.

An hour later when the church completely burned down. She walked into the remains, to see if everyone was dead. She couldn't find any of the bodies anywhere, just some burned remains of the clothes that they were wearing. She asked the kids to come along, but nobody answered. She walked out to see if they were still there. She couldn't find any ponies, but only a bow that Apple Bloom was wearing and Diamond Tiara's Tiara. The entire class vanished, and so were the people at church. Cheerilee was all alone by herself.

Panicking, Cheerilee starts rushing entering every building in Ponyville to see if there were any ponies left. All she could find was a group of Atheist ponies that had also planned on burning the church, and then in the Twilight's Castle, Twilight Sparkle, the mane six, and Starlight.

Cheerilee decided to tell them the news.

"Twilight! Thank god you're here. Something horrible just happened!" Cheerilee said panicking.

"WHAT?" Twilight replied angirly as she was trying to teach Starlight a magic lesson until she interrupted her.

"All the ponies are gone! They've just disappeared off the face of the earth." Cheerilee explained the whole thing to Twilight. And asked them to follow her to the burned church.

Cheerilee, along with Twilight, heads back to the burned church. She tells Twilight that everyone disappeared right when she had burned the church. Twilight, who also didn't believe anything the 'retard' said, had realized that he may have been right the whole time. She grabs a burnt book and heads back to her castle to read it.

Cheerilee and Twilight are reading the book to see if there was anything about the sudden disappearance of all the ponies. They head to the end of the book, Revelation, where they learn that the rapture had most likely happened, and that the world is coming to an end. Knowing that everyone would die in 7 years, Cheerilee decides to end her life by hanging herself, and Twilight decides to prevent the Tribulation from destroying all of Equestria


	2. Chapter 2

1 month after the event of the rapture, Twilight had warned the remaining ponies about the Tribulation, and they worked to protect and rebuild ponyville. Princess Celestia declared war against the Dragons, Changelings, and all of the other nations in the world for survival, and a Meteor Storm had destroyed the entire Crystal Empire.

At this point, the world was at chaos, with terrible apocalyptic storms occuring all the time. Applejack's farm was destroyed by burning hail with blood, and the entire Celestial Sea was turned into Blood. Death was spreading faster than the Common Cold. Starlight had came back to Twilight's castle in so much pain after being betrayed and beaten up by her former friend Trixie, alerting her that everyone's gone crazy. Cerebrus was killed and all the creatures from Tartarus escaped, and Discord tried to undo the rapture, but failed and became powerless.

Nopony was safe anymore. Even the greatest friendships had turned into intense hatreds and betrayal. The Elements of harmony were split up after Rainbow Dash abandoned her friends and returned to Cloudsdale, and was killed along with Fluttershy after a nuclear explosion that nearly destroyed cloudsdale. Twilight had gotten to the point to where she was about to give up on Friendship.

Twilight had continued to study the book and learned about Christ's return, and his eventual millenial reign. She learned about salvation, and chose to accept Christ as her savior. She also tried to spread the belief on Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack, but they thought she was being retarded, and tried to end her life.

The Princess of Friendship had given up on her roles, and only focused on two things: Survival, and Winning souls before it was too late.

In another land, a being known as the Antichrist claimed to be Jesus, and rose to power. Princess Celestia, who had listened to Twilight about a God Existing, threatened to send every powerful alicorn remaining to destroy the lands of Dragons and Changelings, before they accepted the marks of the beast.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 3 1/2 years after the events of the church burning and rapture. The Dragons and Changelings both accepted the mark of the beast, and had gotten into a war with the ponies. The Dragons and Changelings became allies, and greatly defeated the ponies, killing princess Celestia, and Luna. Satan had rose to power with the Antichrist taking over Ponyville. Twilight and a few other ponies that were still alive built a resistance camp where they took fake marks to avoid being killed.

Suddenly, the entire world broke out in sores. This included Rarity, who accepted the mark rather than joining Twilight and the other ponies, who would cry over the sores and cursed the Lord because of that, giving him the finger. She was struck by lightning and sent immediately to Hell.

Applejack was killed for refusing to accept the mark, and so was Pinkie Pie. One of the dragons discovered the resistance base, and began to annihilate every pony. Even Twilight was overwhelmed, and they all had to escape.

Twilight was the only survivor. The whole world was against her. She looked as the storms were getting worse and worse every day. Nearly half of Equestria has fallen. Only one empire was still around that refused to accept the mark of the beast. Twilight was forced to move there, but not before the Sun became incredibly hot and scorched all ponies, dragons, changelings, and other living beings. This killed nearly a 3rd of all beings that were still alive then. At this point, nearly every living creature had died.

Years had continued to pass, and the final battle would be near.


	4. Chapter 4

6 Years had passed since the church burning and rapture. Nearly 70% of the world has died. The Antichrist had conquered most of the lands, with only one empire being left. The entire world was in darkness, and every resistance gathered to end the Antichrist.

It was a very long and intense battle, until suddenly the earth started shaking.

Twilight was still alive, and the only pony/alicorn left, knowing that the time had come.

This Earthquake covered the whole world, and even shook the rest of the solar system, since it was so bad. The earthquake was infinitely bad. Twilight saw the sky vanish, and all the stars including the sun had been crashing towards Earth, combined with millions of lightning bolts every second, which would destroy every creation and building that was made.

Giant Hailstones, each weighing at least 100 lbs. went and fell on every living creature, and competely destroyed every building, and every creation. Canterlot, which still stood as one of the Antichrist's bases, was easily destroyed, and the world was at it's end. Millions of creatures were dying every minute.

The Earthquake and Hailstones kept going on and on for hours, until suddenly, Christ returned and began his reign. Satan was bound forever, and all the believers finally went to heaven.

Twilight flew up all the way to heaven, and although all her friends had gone to hell, Twilight learned her biggest lesson: Friendship isn't as important as Salvation. The rest of her friends were thrown into the lake of fire, suffering torture infinitely worse than the tribulation.

Everything was done, and Eternity begins.


End file.
